


7 minutes in heaven

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy…</p><p>… In various public places</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 minutes in heaven

The first time it happened, it wasn’t planned. Then again, Ian supposed, situations like that were never really  _planned_. Ian and Mickey had decided to go to the movies and actually pay for once. Ian wanted to call it a date and Mickey actually allowing him to call it a date already turned him on a bit. It was strange, but whenever Mickey let him overstep another boundary, it made him feel special in a way that turned him on a bit. They were watching some action movie with quite some blood and Ian didn’t know what it was, but the adrenaline of the movie in combination with Mickey sitting so close to him, their arms and thighs touching, had his nerves on fire. He could hardly concentrate on the story line and instead started running his fingertips up and down Mickey’s thigh. Mickey glanced at him with a small smile and placed his hand on Ian’s inner thigh, right under his crotch. Ian let out a shaky breath and smiled at Mickey, before he moved his hand up and cupped his crotch. They were almost alone in the theater, only a group of three guys and a couple sat in the lower rows. They were in the last one.

Mickey groaned and shuffled a little in his seat to get more comfortable. Ian did the same and they simultaneously moved to open each other’s jeans slowly. They grinned at each other as they teased the other through their boxers. Rubbing their hands over their half hard cocks. Ian let out a low moan when Mickey ran his thumb over the head of Ian’s.

“You sure we should do this here?” Ian asked a little breathless.

“No risk, no fun, right?!” Mickey said and pulled Ian out of his boxer briefs.

Ian nodded hastily and let out another deep breath as Mickey began to stroke him slowly. Ian wasted no time and pulled Mickey’s cock out as well. They held eye contact and teased each other into breathlessness and bucking hips.

“Come on, Ian,” Mickey growled and tried to fuck up into Ian’s hand as he sped up his movements on Ian’s cock as well.

Ian grinned and swiped his thumb over the slit on the head of Mickey’s cock. Mickey cursed under his breath and twisted his wrist, slightly squeezing his hand around Ian, making him moan and buck up. They both picked up pace as though they were racing to a finish line. Mickey grinned at Ian, who wasn’t able to focus on anything else anymore but Mickey’s hand around his cock. Mickey had always been a little better with his hands than Ian. A few seconds later Ian’s hips stuttered and he bit down on his fist as he came all over Mickey’s hand.

His own hand had stilled on Mickey’s cock, but Mickey waited patiently until Ian calmed down and realized it. He took his hand off and sucked Mickey into his mouth. He bobbed his head for a while, tongue flat, cheeks hollowed. Mickey buried his clean hand in Ian’s hair and slightly rolled his hips as Ian deep-throated him. Ian had always been a little better with his mouth than Mickey. Ian pulled off and swiped his tongue all the way from the base of Mickey’s cock up to the head. He licked over the slit and sucked the head into his mouth, circling his tongue around. Then he went back to bobbing his head and tightening his mouth around Mickey. He deep-throated him with every other bob and made sure to swallow when the head hit the back of Ian’s throat.

Mickey had managed to clean his hand with some tissues beforehand and was now biting into his fist to suppress any moans and grunts he felt in his throat. He rolled his hips up into Ian’s mouth and his eyes were squeezed shut as he felt the hot and wet tightness of Ian’s mouth and throat around his cock. It only took a few more seconds and Mickey pulled on Ian’s hair. But Ian didn’t come up; he pulled away a bit and let Mickey spill onto his tongue. Mickey whined into his fist and let out a shaky breath as his hips slowly stopped jerking. Ian licked him clean before he tucked him back into his pants. Mickey grinned at him as Ian pulled his own pants back on. They turned back to the screen and Mickey let Ian hold his hand for the rest of the movie.

**

The second time it happened, Ian had planned it. They were camping with the Gallaghers (some family bonding experience, Debbie had suggested) and on Google Earth Ian had found this little lake inside the forest. After thirty minutes of detailed research he had found out that it was safe to swim in the lake and that the best time was at night. He hadn’t been able to figure out why, but he thought they would find out soon enough. By the time they were in the car on their way to the camping ground, Ian was determined to have sex with Mickey in that lake.

When they arrived, the boys started setting up the tents as Fiona and Debbie left with Liam to find firewood. When everything was set up and they were roasting marshmallows over the fire, the sun was already setting. Ian was glad that is was the middle of the summer and he hoped the lake wouldn’t end up being too cold. He was buzzing with excitement. It amused Mickey and he was curious about what Ian had planned. Judging by the looks he shot him, it was probably going to be pretty romantic. But Mickey supposed if sex was involved he could deal with some romance. He was man enough to do that for Ian every once in a while, especially when they had a chance to be away from the South Side for once.

When everyone was finally in their tents Ian told Mickey to put on his swimming trunks before he pulled him out of their tent and dragged him to the forest.

“Is this it? Are you going to kill me now?” Mickey mused and earned a jab in the arm from Ian.

“No, asshole. I told you I have a surprise.”

Mickey laughed but kept close to Ian, because even if Ian didn’t want to kill him, the forest looked like there was at least one creepy fucker around who did want to kill them. Ian ignored the tight grip Mickey had on the waistband of his swimming trunks and just smiled as he led him through the trees to the small lake. When they stepped out onto the small clearing Mickey let out a groan and ran a hand through his hair.

“Fuck me,” he breathed out in annoyance and glared at Ian.

Ian smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

“Sorry, I didn’t know it was going to be this bad.”

Ian had anticipated for it to be at least a little romantic. A lake at night and the full moon above their heads, it was enough romance for Ian but not too much for Mickey. Perfect. But what they were presented with was more romance than even Ian liked. At least a thousand fireflies were lighting up the lake with beautiful orange light and there were flowers blooming all around it. The moon shimmered in the water and there was a large tree half hanging over the lake with a rope attached to one of its branches to swing into the water with.

“We can just go back to the tent,” Ian suggested a little disappointed when he saw Mickey’s annoyed expression.

Mickey wasn’t even aware of the face he was making until he saw Ian’s. He had obviously meant to do something nice for them, because God knows they didn’t get a lot of nice things back at home. And Mickey wasn’t even opposed to the idea. Sure, it was very romantic, but he wasn’t uncomfortable. He softened his expression and took Ian’s hand, dragging him to the water. They slowly stepped in and Mickey swam away a little, grinning at Ian. Ian smiled and swam toward him, but Mickey escaped and they started chasing each other, laughing, until Ian caught Mickey by his ankle and pulled him back. Mickey grinned as Ian wrapped his arms around his waist and entangled their legs. He leaned forward and kissed Mickey slowly.

Mickey allowed the sweet moment to last for a few seconds, before he reached his hand down and tugged on Ian’s trunks. Ian helped and they both removed their pants, throwing them onto the shore. When they were focused on each other again, Mickey started stroking Ian’s growing erection. Ian gasped at the touch and moaned against Mickey’s lips. They stayed close as Ian reached both arms down and massaged Mickey’s ass, before slipping a finger inside of him. Mickey groaned into their kiss and moved with Ian’s finger.

Ian fingered him opened quickly and when he was ready, Mickey pressed forward and guided Ian into him. They kept their lips against each other and swallowed the other’s noises as they moved together. It was a lot slower and gentler than Mickey liked it, but the water made it impossible to go much faster. Ian held Mickey close and raked his teeth over Mickey’s neck, leaving purple hickeys all over. Mickey ran his hands through Ian’s hair, tugging, and scratching down his sculp. Ian’s hair glowed in the orange light from the fireflies and Ian couldn’t keep his eyes off of the way the moon lit up Mickey’s skin, highlighting his thick muscles.

Distracted by all those new sights and the mellow atmosphere, they almost didn’t realize how close they were to their orgasms. Ian started rolling his hips a little harder and reached down to wrap a hand around Mickey’s cock to pump it. Mickey moved against Ian the best his could and scratched his nails over Ian’s back. They moaned into each other’s skin until they came together, Mickey’s mouth wide open and Ian’s teeth buried in the flesh of Mickey’s shoulder.

Ian pulled Mickey’s head down to kiss him while he pulled out. Mickey sighed against his lips, making Ian smile into the next kiss. They stayed like that, entangled and kissing, for a little while longer before they gathered their swimming trunks and made their way back to the tents.

**

The third time it happened it came as a surprise again. Fiona was getting married and Ian and Mickey had to get proper suits for the occasion, or as proper as they could afford. They were in the shopping mall and strolling through the aisles of a quite empty menswear store.

“I think I found something,” Mickey called and held up a black jacket with black trousers.

He already owned a black dress shirt and the suit fit with it. Ian walked over to him and inspected it. The price was okay and it looked rather classy, with a tight fit.

“Okay, you wanna try it on? I think I found something as well. I’ll be in the dressing room next to you.”

Mickey nodded and walked over to the separated room with the dressing rooms. They were rather large and had proper doors with small locks. Mickey smiled to himself when he saw that and made sure Ian really ended up in the room next to his. When they were both dressed, they walked out to present the chosen suits to each other.

Mickey wore a black t-shirt underneath right now, but the jacket and pants were a tight fit, as expected, and brought out all of Mickey’s best assets, at least in Ian’s opinion. He bit his lip and did a little spin to show Mickey his own suit and to distract himself from how hot Mickey looked.

Ian wore a dark blue three-pieced suit over a dark blue dress shirt with white dots. When Ian had finished his spin he found Mickey staring at him, thumbing at his bottom lip. Their eyes met and that was it. Mickey pulled Ian into his dressing room and locked the door.

“Keep it on though,” Ian said as he rutted against Mickey, kissing him hungrily.

Mickey murmured agreement and kept Ian from taking off his jacket as well. Ian grinned and his hands traveled down to free Mickey from his pants. Mickey did the same to Ian’s pants and all of a sudden Mickey pressed a small tube of lube into Ian’s hand. Ian stopped and raised his eyebrows a little.

“Nowadays I don’t know where and when we’re gonna fuck, so I have decided to always come prepared,” he explained with a shrug and turned around to brace his hands against the mirror wall.

Ian laughed but quickly slicked up and started working Mickey open. Mickey kept his eyes on Ian through the mirror and when their eyes met again, they kept the eye contact, which turned them on even more. Ian hurried to slick his cock up and press into Mickey. He gripped his hips and started moving. He quickly picked up his pace and pounded into him. Mickey groaned and Ian tried to muffle his own noises against the fabric of Mickey’s suit. But he couldn’t stop himself for too long, so he raked his teeth over the sensitive skin of Mickey’s neck. He left a hickey on the spot right under his ear and sucked on his earlobe. All the while they held eye contact and Mickey had to press his fist into his mouth to keep the loud moans escaping his throat at bay.

Ian pounding into him and keeping his lust filled eyes on his was driving Mickey nuts and when Ian reached around and tugged on his cock, it didn’t take long before Mickey came all over Ian’s hand. Ian did his best to not let anything drop onto the floor, it was difficult, but he managed. He gripped Mickey’s waist tighter with his other hand and a few hard thrusts later he came inside of Mickey. Ian fell forward against Mickey and they stared at each other in the mirror, waiting for their breaths to calm down.

When they were breathing normally again, they broke out in laughter and Ian pulled out of Mickey. He found some tissues in his pocket and cleaned his hand and Mickey’s ass. Ian quickly disappeared into his own dressing room and a few minutes later they were back in the store, dressed normally and with very obvious sex hair.

“I take it you’ll buy the suits?” a woman of the store’s staff asked with a disapproving look.

Ian and Mickey blushed as they nodded and handed her the suits.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated:) If anything made you cringe or felt weird, please let me know, as I am trying to improve my smut <3


End file.
